marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia Weatherly (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Nemesis | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Canada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 115lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Strawberry Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former nihilist | Education = | Origin = Undead | PlaceOfBirth = United States | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Clayton Henry | First = Alpha Flight Vol 3 1 | Death = Alpha Flight Vol 3 #12 | HistoryText = In recruiting members for a strike force to save his Alpha Flight (who were captured by the alien race, the Plodex), Walter Langkowski recruited the third woman to wear the Nemesis guise, Amelia Weatherley. Cashing in the last of his official government favors, Langkowski had Nemesis brought to an old Department H lab. There he injected her with nano-technology and attached a device to her spine. He used these means to control the otherwise erratic and potentially dangerous Nemesis. Should she attempt to harm an innocent, or dislodge the device, she would be flooded with neo-floxins that would be capable of permanently severing her connection to the Soul Sword. Since it was the sword that gave the otherwise dead Nemesis life, this could prove to be fatal. Joining Walter Langkowski's new Alpha Flight, Nemesis took part in the rescue of the old members from the Plodex. After they decided to transport the remaining Plodex eggs to their homeworld, the new team decided to stay together to protect Canada. When Alpha Flight's old foe Flashback came to them for help, he explained how he was running out of time. Years ago in a battle with Madison Jeffries, one of Flashback's future selves was killed. He swore off super-villainy, burned his costume, and hoped to avoid his fate. When his "inverted" costume appeared in his bathroom, and suddenly found himself dressed in it, he knew his time was running short. Contacting Alpha Flight, he asked them to travel back in time and alter the past to prevent his death. Rather than simply doing this, Langkowski decided they might as well fix a few things while they were at it, and prevent Guardian's near death experience. Nemesis was the hinge in this plan, as she had time traveling capabilities locked in her sword. Needing a blood connection from the time they planned to visit, Nemesis ran her sword through Flashback, killing him. She reasoned that any death that should happen would be undone when the past was "fixed". One by one Nemesis "killed" the members of Alpha Flight to send them to the past, each time messing up the timeline even more. As the last straw, she ran herself through to see if she could herself fix time. In the end, Alpha Flight managed to get things back on track (more or less), saved Flashback and restored the timeline. Since then all that has been seen of Nemesis was a glimpse into the possible future where she was dead side-by-side with her lost love, Rutherford Princeton. Nemesis seems to have been an adult in Chicago during the Prohibition. It is not known how long she had been alive prior to this era. During this time she had a romantic involvement with Rutherford Princeton, later to become Centennial, her Alpha Flight teammate. | Powers = Nemesis is the living embodiment of the spirit of retribution; the full extent of her abilities were never stated. Being technically "dead", Nemesis' body continues to function purely as a result of her physical connection to the Scell. Flight: Her sword grants Nemesis the ability of flight, however, it was never stated how fast her top speed while flying is. Longevity: Scell has allowed her to live an extended life, using the life force of those she kills. Her current age is not known, but apparently, she has been to hell twice. She was shown to be an adult in Chicago during the Prohibition as well as she was around during World War One. It is not known how long she had been alive prior to this era. Also as stated by Nemesis, it's not required for her to eat to survive. Speed: Nemesis possesses superhuman speed easily evading Kane's multiple gunfire blasts while she was flying, as well as showing such speed when cutting Deadly Ernest into multiple pieces in a blink of an eye. Teleportation: The sword grants Nemesis or others of her choosing to be teleported to her desired place. This ability was never fully explained or her limit. Time-Travel: Nemesis is able to use her sword Scell to open portals through time, however in order to do so, she requires a blood sacrifice of one who has been to the timeline in question. Nemesis stabs the one person for the destined time and then another to send that person back. Before reaching their destination they go to a weigh-station--somewhere between life and death. Here they see their greatest fear, shame, love or lust. Here all secrets are revealed and whoever is sent back relives memories or desires. Nemesis is present and observes this. When they reach their desired time they won't remember the weigh-station, but Nemesis will. As Nemesis says about the weigh-station, "I am this place, and it is me". | Abilities = Nemesis is very skilled with the blade, even besting the master swordsman, the Ebon Samurai. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Onyx Sword (aka Scell): Referred to as her Soul Sword. It's one atom thick and capable of slicing through virtually any substance. If she is separated from her sword, her body begins to deteriorate. As her sword is magical it enables her to accomplish many mystical feats. Her blade is forged of promethium, a living metal which needs a non-living entity as a vessel to allow it to move around: as Nemesis puts it "My blade is magical, magic trumps science." Against the Wrecker their weapons were even and he was shocked that his crowbar didn't break her blade. She proved she was more skilled, faster and sliced his chest open. Her skill is so great with the blade, she sliced Deadly Ernest into multiple pieces in "less than a second." | Notes = * Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z TPB #1 (2011) clarifies that there were three separate women to wear the guise of Nemesis. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Teleporters Category:Time Travelers Category:Undead Category:Fencing